Trembling Hearts
by daisuke06niwa
Summary: Daisuke Niwa had an amnesia which makes him forget the most important person in his life. Tragic experiences befalls the two lovers as they journey the new destiny that awaits Daisuke as a phantom thief.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Two years have passed since Hiwatari Kei and Krad has been defeated. Along with Krad is Dark Mousy who was sealed away in that final battle. Niwa Daisuke no longer have Dark Mousy, but he still attends on his training insisted by Daiki and Emiko. Towa took her vacation the moment the final battle ended. Kosuke went off for a research about a more powerful rutile that can protect without damaging the other. Satoshi now lives on by himself now that his father was nowhere to be found after the final battle.

Daisuke, Riku, Risa, and the others are now in Junior High School. Daisuke is now 16 years old.

Summer is now over, and classes start within a week. They were all excited for that.

The day of the start of classed has come. Daisuke went off to go to school. On his way to the train station, the neighbourhood greeted him a pleasant morning. A lady suddenly dropped a handkerchief from the laundry up on the window. Daisuke saw that, and hastily responded. Due to the loud bang just then, Daisuke lost his balance. As a result, he hit his head on the stone of the fountain. He lost consciousness for a while. After waking up, he wondered where he is. He was taken by the townspeople to the school's clinic.

Having heard what has happened, Riku rushed to the clinic to see how Daisuke is. Upon entering through the door, she was shocked on the question asked in front of her.

"Uhmm…who are you?" Daisuke asked.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Amnesia

"It's me, Riku", insisted by a girl with a red short hair.

"Riku? I don't remember such name…" he wondered while trying to remember.

"Don't play dumb, Niwa-kun! I hate this kind of games!" she shouted.

A loud bang of a door followed the shout. She ran too fast as if she was running in the field. Accidentally, she bumped on her sister, Risa.

"Hey Riku! What's all the rush?"

Riku stood still not wanting her sister to see her frowned face.

"Ah, I just need to pass my project. Don't worry!" she answered, and then continued running towards the room.

On the back of her mind was her deep thought of what has happened to Daisuke.

"Was he really not joking around?" she wondered to herself.

She thought that something did really happen to Daisuke. She made up her mind about it.

"Maybe I was too hard on him. I should set things up!"

Riku rushed down to the infirmary. When she got there, Daisuke was no longer there. She was panting since she ran as fast she could, and as a result she got there for only 3 minutes.

Daisuke was strolling along the corridor until he reached the classroom. Saehara saw him, and greeted him.

"Ohayo!" Takeshi greeted.

"Ohayo! Daisuke greeted back.

"Hey, Daisuke! I heard Mio-chan transferred into other school. Do you know where?"

(I can't tell him Mio isn't a human. Lying once in a while shouldn't hurt)

"No. But I know her new school is an all-girls school. Too bad for you."

"Aww… Mio, my love! I know you're deeply in love with me, but there's no need for you to escape from it!" Saehara said while fantasizing.

Riku entered the classroom. She saw Daisuke inside the room, and her pale face seemed gotten better upon seeing Daisuke. She hurried to Daisuke, and hugged him real tight.

Everyone in the room was shocked of what they have seen. This is the first time they saw them in a romantic scene of the hug. It was not because he was hugged in front of the whole class. Rather he doesn't know the person who gave the hug to him. It seemed that his amnesia is not the ordinary amnesia. He remembers all except one, that one is Riku, his girlfriend.

"Uhm…do I know you? Why are you hugging me?"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Solitary

Her arms tightened around the body of her love. Tears started flowing from the symmetrical eye of the goddess entangled to the love of her life. For a moment, her hermetic hug was slowly loosening. A whisper was heard by the crimson-haired boy.

"Baka"

She totally released from him, and ran away from that room. The students were all shocked on what they had seen. Nowhere to go, she went to the place where trees are abundant, the place where she and Daisuke go most of the time.

She can't stop the priceless tears from flowing from those dazzling eyes.

*Ding *Dong *Ding *Dong

The bell rang in full cry. That's the dismissal bell. A familiar girl stood next to her.

"There you are! I've been looking for you. You were just here all this time?"

"….."

"Oh c'mon nee-chan! Don't be like that…answer me"

"Please leave me alone" she answered in a low voice.

"Aaah…suit yourself" Risa left her with a loud footsteps marking on her ears.

It was midnight when Riku got up from her bed. She was soaking wet from sweat. She had a dream about Daisuke.

**DREAM:**

Running away from her is a crimson-haired fellow with wings coloured as his hair. Those immense wings spread right in front of her very eyes. He flew high up in the sky leaving a red feather on the ground. The girl picked up the feather. She felt a vibrant feeling, a feeling that she will never see the crimson-haired boy anymore. A picture came to her mind. That boy she desperately desire to see was stabbed by a sword, the legendary Muramasa. It dismembered the body of that boy.

….

"Aaaaaah!!!! Yamero!"

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Rival

It was a breezy morning. Everyone was having fun due to the fair weather they were having. A girl with a long hair was wondering around the city. The truth is she was lost. She doesn't know well the city because they just moved in.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was on his way to the market when he accidentally bumped an oblivious girl.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming. I'm truly sorry." he apologized with a bracing sincerity.

"Oh…no…it was my fault…I'm sorry" the long haired girl clarified.

"Uhmm…okay…sorry again…careful now…okay?...ja!"

"Wait! uhm…may I ask you a favour?"

"What?"

"You see…I'm just new here, and right now I'm totally lost, well if you have time maybe you can show me around the city and help me find our house." she asked with a timid expression.

"Hmm…To pay you back from before…I guess I have no choice… Hajimemasho?"

"Arigatou!"

They strolled around the city. Daisuke took her to his favourite place, the place where he usually makes his sketches.

"Uhm…since before..I don't have any idea about who am I dealing with…may I know your name?

"Namae wa?"

"Hai.. your name, onegai"

"I'm Kidori, and you?"

"I'm Daisuke…Daisuke Niwa"

"Daisuke? Sounds like daisuki, as the name implies, I like it! Daisuki!"

"Eh?...Hontou desu ka?"

"Hai! Hontou ni!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome! By the way, please to meet you!"

"Yeah, me too!"

They seemed happy conversing. They talked about many things about their family and hobbies. The two were having a chat as if the time isn't gold.

As time passed by, the sun began to set.

"Uhm…Daisuke…I think I need to go home now. Can we do this again next time?" she asked with a tremendous happiness overflowing showed by her face.

"Yes! It would be my pleasure, but before you go…please give me you number… if it is just okay with you?"

"Aah…ok…here it is…uhmm… thanks for the time, ja!'

Before she set foot towards the opposite way, she surprisingly leaped onto the Daisuke, and gave him a kiss he could never forget. It lasted for about a minute. It feels like the time had stopped for them. When their lips parted, they opened their eyes as if they just woke up from a tedious sleep. Kidori ran towards the opposite way.

"Wait!" Daisuke shouted.

"I don't think you know the way to your house" he continued.

Kidori stopped running, and returned to where she were.

"Oh..I see…you're right…" she agreed, and then smiled.

"Ikimasho?" she held the hand of Daisuke.

The two walked on their way to Kidori's house.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Crossings of Path

The day was Monday. Daisuke was on his way to school. He rode the train; his usual was I going to school. There he met Risa Harada, his ex-crush. She greeted him.

"Ohayo, Niwa-kun!"

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Harada-san!" he greeted back.

They walked together as the went to school. Risa asked Daisuke some questions.

"Niwa-kun, how are you going well with my sister?"

"Huh? You have a sister?"

Risa stopped walking for a while. She was in deep thought. She never thought of Daisuke saying things like that. Daisuke wondered why Risa stopped walking and looked down on the ground.

"Doushita no, Harada-san?" Daisuke asked with anxiety.

Risa walked near to him. Her looked-down face began to rise, and slapping him simultaneously.

"How could you! Now I know the reason why Riku has been acting weird lately!" she angrily yelled at him.

She left Daisuke with a speedy walk. Daisuke felt lost in space He had not moved a single step since Risa slapped him.

" Did I say anything wrong?" he asked himself.

At the house of the Niwa, Emiko and Kosuke were having coffee with Daiki. They were talking about what will happen to Daisuke now that Dark's gone. The fate of the Niwa's as a carrier of the phantom thief had crumbled. It's like they will be living a normal life now. Kosuke's rutile began to glow. Its glow was gradually increasing in light radius.

"Could it be a bad omen?" said the ring bearer.

"It's a sign of the beginning of Daisuke's journey" Daiki answered.

"The fate of the Niwa's still hasn't died yet" he continued.

Meanwhile, inside the classroom where Daisuke is, Daisuke wandered in his mind about what has happened before. He was staring at out of the window for a long time.

Risa and Riku looked at him. They thought something was really weird about him. They were both thinking of talking to him privately after class.

The teacher cleared his throat.

"Ahem.."

"Class! We have a new transferred student! She transferred here in the city just lately"

"Be nice to her, okay?"

He called her to get inside the classroom. The students were all excited to meet their new classmate. Gust of wind breezing inside and out of the classroom was her aura. She held the doorknob, and opened the door. She stepped to the floor of the room where all the people were all-eyes on her. She stood at the center-front of the room.

" Hajimemashite Minna-san!" she greeted.

Having heard the voice, Daisuke recognized it. He turned his head on her. He was surprised to see her suddenly in front of the class.

" Kidori!" he said in a very deafening volume.

Some students including Risa and Riku looked at Daisuke.

Kidori smiled upon seeing Daisuke, and having heard her name from him.

"I'm Kidori Saritowa! Dozo Yoroshiku!"

She went to the vacant seat, and sat there, which is beside Daisuke's seat.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Falling Out

Their eyes met like magnet attracted to each other. It was like they never seen each other for so long. Everyone can notice a mysterical bond between the two through those jointed eyes. This was noticed by Riku, yet she kept being silent though inside her has a wild beast lusting for solicitude.

"Hi Daisuke! We meet again" she greeted with a big smile.

Her voice triggered the deactivation of the hypnotism on his eyes.

"Aah...yeah., what a coincidence..." he spoke so suddenly like he just woke up from a sleep.

"It is nice to see you again"

"I feel the same way. I never thought we would be classmates"

"It was so sudden. The transfer was arranged even before we met"

"I see. So it was destined that we meet each other no matter what?"

"Yeah, you can put it that way"

From afar, it can be seen as a lover's talk. Anyone could think that the two are couples by the way they converse to each other.

She kept glaring at them. In any minute, tears may flow from those dainty eyes, but she can't help looking at the two. Her eyes were bathing from its tears, yet her straining power prevents it from flowing.

Familiar hands approached on her face, and protected her eyes from harmful sights.

"Don't look nee-chan" said her younger sister.

"Don't worry. All will be back to normal once we solve this. I knew something fishy is going on" she continued.

They went home after the class. While walking to the train station, they saw a white feather falling from the sky. Riku stopped for a while.

"Doushita no, nee-chan?"

Riku went to it, and picked it up. When she got to hold it, she remembered the day they encountered Krad. Shiver flowed on her body from bottom to top. She was thinking of the worst possibility of the existence of the white feather.

"Risa! We must see Niwa-kun right away!"

"We can't. You can't face him yet. We must figure out first what happened to him"

"We can worry about that later! Can't you see what the meaning of this is? Krad is ALIVE. We must tell Niwa-kun!"

"How can you be so sure? Don't jump to conclusions just by seeing a feather like his"

"But..."

"No buts..Come on... we're going home" she forced Riku to their way home.

She can't stop thinking about what has happened. She was confused whether she must tell it or not to Daisuke. At one point she remembered something.

From blank it became dark. The surroundings became black, like atmosphere in the black hole. Soon the sky turned red like blood flowing through her body. Daisuke appeared in the picture. He was walking on an endless road of nowhere. Riku chased Daisuke desperately. She ran and ran, but no matter how fast she run she can't keep up. In front of her, Krad appeared and flew to where Daisuke is. Upon landing beside him, he made a big grin. In just a flash, blood flooded the place like lava overflowing from a volcano. Krad was laughing while crushing the body of the boy. She started to cry, and then ran to reach Daisuke. When she approached them, Krad disappeared and the body turned to dust.

"Aaaah!!!" she woke from her nightmare.

She was panting, having a hard time catching her breath.

"So it was a dream after all, huh., another nightmare" she said to herself.

She felt suddenly the terror of her dream.

"What if those dreams were signs?" she questioned herself out of fear instead of curiosity.

She hurried down to see her sister, and woke her up.

"Risa!" she yelled.

"Nani?" she responded though half asleep.

"Niwa-kun needs us! I need you fortune telling skills. I had a dream, and we need to find out if that is a bad omen since it happened twice already and...uhm.,, about the feather" she explained thoroughly.

"Don't make such a fuss!...geez" Risa scolded her.

"I'm serious here! I can feel something vicious will happen...that's why... please Risa?" she reasoned in a crying tone in the end.

"Wakatta" Risa answered, and then hugged her tightly.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Warning

"So what do you see there?"

"Shh! Quiet. I'm losing my concentration. Just wait til it's finished"

She drew the final card. Having opened her eyes, she saw the card with the bright shield drawn on it.

"Eh? Bright shield card? Hmm..." she wondered

"So what does the mean?" Riku asked.

"Who knows, but I'm pretty sure things will be just fine" she said with a big smile after.

The next morning...

Daisuke went off to school. He rode the train as usual. The atmosphere inside was just normal. The people inside, the interior of the train, the system...there's no change at all.

On the last minute, a lady got in the train. It seems she is new to the train. Daisuke glimpsed at the door when it started to close.

"Yo!"

"Ahh.. Kidori!" he surprisedly yelled

"So you ride the train too? Eh?"

"Hai! Actually, this is my first time here" she happily said

"Uhm" he muttered

"Nani?" she wondered

"Do you mind if we go to school together...since...uhm...we are on the same path...err.. i mean..."

"No problem! It would be my pleasure to be escorted" she interruptedly answered not being able to let him finish asking nervously.

They took off the bus after it arrived at the station. They walked together on the way to school not realizing that they hold each other's hand.

Suddenly, a man in white appeared in front of them. He has a blonde hair, and is much taller than Daisuke.

The two was surprised of the man in front of them. Kidori went at the back of Daisuke.

"Don't worry Kidori" he whispered to her

"Hajimemashite!" the man greeted with a grin.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

"Haha! I am who I am" he answered sarcastically. His glare at Daisuke's eyes was obvious, almost burning them through his melting stare.

His face went with celerity near to the top of Daisuke's shoulder.

"I know what you seek, boy" he whispered with a wicked tone.

He turned his back, and said "You will find me...and when you do, you will find what you seek...Hahaha!!!" then, he vanished.

Daisuke never moved a hair. While the mysterious man whispered, he felt like he was frozen. He never felt that before.

"Are you okay, Daisuke?" Kidori asked

"Have you met him before?" she continued to ask.

Daisuke came back to his senses. He changed the topic, and hurriedly went to school with her.

"Daisuke, I need to pass some documents. See you later!"

"Okay"

Kidori went the other way.

The bell rang. He forgot what he was thinking when he heard the sound. Daisuke hurried to the classroom. He ran through the hallway. Upon reaching the blind corner, he bumped on someone.

To be continued.


End file.
